


Imaax/Maxaax Collection

by SassyArtFarts



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, I'll probably drabble more because drabble is fun, M/M, Max kisses Isaac's knuckles for some reason??? I just noticed that pattern, No beta we die like illiterates, Other, Tooth Rotting Fluff, gore? kinda?, just a bunch of BS, just in case y'all don't like wounds and stuff, short fics put together because I'm lazy, spooky to fluffy, the first chapter is an attempt to be spoopy, these kids are soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyArtFarts/pseuds/SassyArtFarts
Summary: A series of one-shots with either Imaax/Maxaax being the main focus or at least being alluded to. Ranges from fluff to some spooky stuff happening. I would love some prompts from y'all? Go ahead and message me!
Relationships: Isaac O'Connor/Maxwell Puckett
Kudos: 19





	1. A Dimension of Mimics

“What are-! Why do you look like Isaac? (Granted, a very weird-looking Isaac…)” Max mumbled the end of his sentence, eyeing the character in front of him. He was significantly paler, nose almost non-existent due to the light color, his eyes were huge, almost glowing, and the irises were nerve-rackingly small.

“What you see is a projection from selected images in your memory. Isaac, as you call him, was the chosen image to show you. We apologize for unsettling you.” His voice was close to the original’s but scratchy, like sand paper, and dry.

“We?” Max raised an eyebrow.

“There are many of us, yes. We are here to escort you from our land.” The pale thing replied.

“Awe, I’m not welcome?” Max’s throat was starting to feel as dry as the pale thing’s voice. It’s expression didn’t change.

“You are not safe here.” It responded dryly. Max winced, feeling a pang of loneliness. He started to miss actual Isaac. This thing was disturbing.

“Why are you disguising yourself-er yourselves, exactly?” Max asked quietly, suddenly realizing the dreadful silence about them.

“Our true forms disturb spectrals.” It paused, motioning to follow it while it explained. Max complied, nervously. “We have been told that our true form reflects man’s innermost desire. Due to the alarmingly large amount of spectrals exposed to our true forms going mad, we concluded that we reflected not just any desire, but the darkest of desires. Most spectrals let loose in-human screams of horror that shook even the most fearsome spirits that reside here.” The thing looked at Max with unfeeling eyes. “We now take familiar images from their memories to prevent losing anymore spectrals that find themselves spirited away to this place.” A panicked shudder ripped through Max’s core. Losing anymore? Max shook his head and continued to follow the thing that looked like Isaac. Max swallowed thickly as the thing returned its gaze to the front. It’s not Isaac. It’s not Isaac. It’s not Isaac! Despite his own hoodie keeping him warm against the odd temperature of the place, seeing the pale thing in nothing but a hoodie vest and jean shorts, made him freezing. Hoodie vest and jean shorts? That’s what Isaac wore the day the activity club decided to dork around the lake. It was uneventful, aside from tossing Isaac into the lake water, but it was an okay day. The memory made him feel a bit warmer.

However it didn’t change the chills being sent from the creature ahead of him. It was powerful, more so than any other spirit he’s come in contact with. He could just tell. This thing was oozing something that sent all the wrong signals. He wanted to run. Fast and far away, but it was showing him a way out, and he wanted out. Now more than ever he wanted out of there. Eyes were constantly on him. More of the thing’s companions, he guessed. Probably without a disguise… The thought made him stiffen up and lock his eyes on the pale thing’s back. It walked a little funny, like a combination Isaac’s limp when he landed hard on his hip, and Ed’s listless arm movements. Max tried to find anything else the spirit’s got wrong. Isaac hardly ever wore his hood. He never wore anything too baggy either, his frame was too small. The arms and legs were too lanky. The fingers were too long and thin. The nails looked grey and dusty. Everything was washed of color aside from it’s eyes. The eye color was the only thing that thing got right.

The eyes of something else kept dragging Max back to his surroundings. There were so many, Max was starting to feel sick. He rushed up as close as he could to the pale thing and stared at the fabric of it’s clothing. He suddenly wished he’d have kept his distance. He could see through it. It was transparent enough to show the greyed gravel beyond it, but Max could also see it’s bones. Max gripped the thing’s shirt and closed his eyes tight. The thing continued, unfazed by Max’s actions. There was a blast of light, but Max refused to open his eyes. The thing stopped, nearly making Max bump into it. He opened his eyes, but kept his gaze down on the ground. The thing reached back with it’s too-bony hand and guided Max in front of it. Max froze in a panic. There was something in front of him. A big something, that gave off the same chills as the not Isaac.

“Look into it.” The-thing-that-wasn’t-Isaac’s dry voice commanded softly. Max was too overwhelmed by whatever that chill was to move right away.

“It’s another one of you.” Max choked out.

“Yes,” came the sand-papery voice “but not exactly. It has no sentience, and it does not reflect dark desires, just what one desires outright at the moment of eye contact, and makes it so.”

“Sounds loaded.” Max scoffed.

“You wish to return home.” It said. Max nodded, feeling ridiculous. “Then look into the mirror.” Max gathered up his muster and controlled the shaking. He looked up and the mirror before him rippled violently, sending Max reeling. The pale thing caught him however and the mirror stilled, revealing the side of his school. It was sunset, and four figures were jarred from their impatient pacing and arguments.

“What-?” Max didn’t need to finish.

“Go through, and you will be home.” Max stepped forward, waiting to see if the mirror rippled again, but it remained still; a doorway. Max shrugged, he’s seen weirder. He saw the faces come into focus, most twisted in shock, which was interesting. Max used the frame of the mirror for balance and stepped through. He was nearly blinded by the vibrancy of his home. That place was definitely drained of all color. The rest of the Activity Club stood before him in horror.

“Nice to see you too.” He huffed sarcastically.

“You were in there?” Isabel’s face was pale, most of the club’s faces were.

“Obviously.” Max rolled his eyes.

“I thought that place was made, up.” Isabel shook her head in disbelief. “I didn’t even think the stories had a way out.”

“Well, it’s real and I’m out.” Max was getting tired of everyone freaking him out more than he already was. “Can we move on, please?” He didn’t want to turn around. He didn’t want to look at Isaac or his doppelgänger, but he did, and real Isaac was about as pale as his counter part. Max swallowed hard and faced the creature that borrowed Isaac’s image. It waved. Max returned the gesture in a silent thanks and the mirror vanished. The real Isaac flopped to the ground facing where the mirror had been. He was shaking horribly. Isabel crouched down next to him holding his shoulders. Ed sat next to Isabel, and Mr. Spender shook his head in pity. Max froze, suddenly realizing why the pale thing looked so wrong. It looked dead. And Isaac just saw it.


	2. Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just soft cuddles. Isaac is stubborn.

It was a ridiculously long day. Max and Isaac were sprawled across one couch, while Isabel and Ed were in similar positions on the other. The room was aglow with the orange of sunset and made Max’s eye sleepier than he wanted them to be. Spender was off talking to another teacher leaving the club to laze around during the last bit of club-time. Running around like chickens with their heads cut off, trying to catch little pesky rat-like spirits, took its toll on the otherwise hyper pre-teens. Max arched his back and groaned at a loud popping sound coming from between his shoulders.

“Wow, almost felt that.” Ed mused with a grin. “Did you break your spine?” Max returned the grin and faked being in agony.

“Ugh, I’m dead.” He flopped over the arm of the couch arm over his face.

“So’s your acting career.” Isabel scoffed smirking. Max responded with an exaggerated expression.

“So’s Isaac.” Ed added, causing the other two to glance at the ginger sprawled out next to Max.

“Out for the count?” Isabel asked as Max nudged the body next to him with his elbow. No response.

“Completely.” Max mused, grinning at the fact that Isaac was pretty much a rag doll at this point. He let the other’s arm drop listlessly a couple of times before getting bored and decided to test the limit of Isaac’s exhausted tolerance. Isabel and Ed started keeping track of what all would get a response. So far, poking, nudging and dropping arms did zip. The kid was dead to the world. They only thing telling the others he was still alive was the fact that they could see his chest gradually rise and fall with breath.

“He sure goes all out, doesn’t he?” Max huffed under his breath. “Isaaaaaaac.” He shook the boy’s shoulder and got nothing but a quiet groan for a response.

“He made noise, wow!” Isabel laughed

“Quite the development!” Ed added, nodding his head thoughtfully; jotting down, what was most likely doodles, into his notebook. All three of them exchanged glances and smirked with the same thought. They took in deep breaths, got right up to Isaac’s face and shouted the boys name in perfect, broken, three-part harmony that would make anyone with hearing twitch.

“OH MY GOSH YOU GUYS! WHAT!?” Isaac howled slapping away the face closest to him; which wasn’t by much, but Max reeled back laughing despite the sting to his cheek.

“PRAISE THE HEAVENS HE’S REVIVED!” Ed shouted raising his arms and flailing them about. Isabel slapped his arms down laughing, but the silliness died down when they saw Isaac’s deadpan expression. It wasn’t really the expression, but the lack of color in his face that caught them all off guard.

“Whoa, you okay, dude?” Ed asked tilting his head to the side.

“You mean besides the ear-splitting harmony for an alarm?” Isaac raised an eyebrow “Fine.”

“Fib.” Max huffed.

“What?” Isaac turned to the brunette.

“Fib.” Max repeated himself lifting a hand to Isaac’s forehead. “Dude, you’re practically on fire.” Isaac awkwardly swatted Max’s hand away.

“It’s just warm in here.” Isaac tried, looking away and resting his cheek on his hand.

“The air conditioner is right above you.” Isabel said with an unimpressed expression. “You get sick?”

“No.” Isaac huffed, hiding a shudder.

“You just said it’s warm in here and then you shivered.” Max sighed pulling off his hoodie. It was decently warm in the room, what with the sun practically radiating in from the window, so shivering should not be happening. “Congratz, you should get a gold star for contradiction.” Max deliberately snagged Isaac’s shoulders and tossed his hoodie on the other before he could protest. Isaac’s face lit up.

“Whoa, whoa, what are you-!” Max slapped his hand over Isaac’s mouth.

“Shut up.” He tugged his hoodie over Isaac’s shoulders and glared at him. “Wear the dumb thing.”

“Awwwwe!” Isabel cooed. “That’s so cute!” She grabbed Ed and they dramatically hugged staring at Max and Isaac with stupid grins plastered on their faces. Isaac glared daggers and moved to take off the hoodie, but stopped and promptly shoved his arms into the sleeves. He then brought his knees to his chest and pouted indignantly. Max rolled his eyes and resumed his sprawled out position.

“Now what? Our only form of entertainment is awake now.” Ed whined

“And whose fault is that?!” Isaac snapped. Ed stuck out his tongue and Isaac responded with a groan, burying his face in his knees. A very visible shudder ran through him, but he didn’t move. The other three took notice immediately. Max was glad in his finding Isaac weighed about as much as a feather about a month ago, and duly grabbed the ginger, making him yelp, plopped him in the middle of the couch and the whole club proceeded in getting right into his personal space. One, being Ed, flopped on everyone’s lap, head resting on Isabel’s.

“What on earth are you all doing?!” Isaac gasped, still trying to register what just happened.

“Your shaking. It bothers us.” Isabel answered nobly, then leaned up against his shoulder. Isaac’s face grew red hot and he fidgeted uncomfortably. Max stretched his arms out and pulled Isaac’s head to his shoulder. Isaac squeaked a bit and fidgeted in protest, until both Max and Isabel poked him. Max leaned back and pulled his hat over his eyes. Isaac stopped fidgeting, but was still tense as ever being forced to lean on Max. Isabel poked his side making him grunt, and Max moved his hand to Isaac’s shoulder and squeezed gently.

“Just go to sleep, dude.” He sighed. Isaac’s face was red as ever, but he took in a deep breath and tried to stop shaking. It was really warm, and the glow of the sunset was dimming. All four of them fell asleep.

Spender walked in and sputtered at the sight before him. It wasn’t long before a dumb grin stretched across his face. Max’s head was tilted back, mouth wide open, Isaac was against his shoulder, face buried in Max’s shirt, Isabel was holding onto Isaac like a pillow and Ed was sprawled out on all four of them, mouth also wide open, and snoring loudly. Spender shook his head.

“And Isaac thinks we don’t like him…” He mused, moving to the computer to look over a few things. “I’ll let them snooze for a bit.”


	3. Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can they hold hands without being awkward? Spoilers: No.

Isaac’s breath was slightly louder than he wanted it. Could Max hear? He glanced at the other, who seemed oblivious, but who knew for sure? He’s known Max long enough to tell, right? Isaac shook his head. He was thinking too much. Why was he so panicky anyway? It was just Max. The sarcastic dork he’s been loose-friends with since middle school. The Max that awkwardly accepted Isaac’s feelings for him, however strange and awkward they were.

His chest started to hurt. It felt like his heart was on overdrive as he caught himself glancing down at the brunette’s hand and nearly reaching for it. The normal walk to the bus stop was more unnerving than any confrontation he had with a spirit so far. Isaac took a deep breath and steeled himself. They would reach the bus stop and split off exchanging obnoxious goodbyes like normal. He would get home, flop on his bed and stare into his pillow for the rest of the night overthinking everything as usual. Nuts… Was he shaking? Oh, no. He was. He was shaking horribly, and his face was probably red as a beat by now. He feigned a neck ache and looked away from Max, rubbing the back of his neck.

“You okay?” Max asked casually. Isaac nearly jumped out of his skin.

“F-fine, just a little sore. Probably slept on it funny.” He shrugged and rolled his shoulders, carefully avoiding Max’s gaze. Almost there. Almost there. Just get to the stop and say goodbye in a really dumb voice like you always do. Stop being so nervous!

“Scowl a little more and you might set the grass on fire.” Max stated with a wry grin. Isaac’s eyes widened and he cleared his throat.

“Sorry ‘bout that…” He mumbled.

“You’re being a brooding protagonist again. What’s eating at you?” Isaac felt like the middle of his back was stung with a needle.

“Just- Overthinking some stuff. I’ll get over it.” I hope… Isaac looked toward the lake, hiding his potential blush. He didn’t know if he was, but he wasn’t going to let Max see it. He let out a frustrated sigh.

“You’re starting to put me on edge, Isaac.” Max had a disapproving expression on his face; from what Isaac could see as he side-glanced the brunette. “Light-en-up.” Max emphasized each syllable by poking Isaac’s shoulder harshly. Isaac swatted his hand away and stepped away from Max.

“Ow! Okay, okay! You have to poke so hard?” Isaac rubbed his arm sticking his tongue out at Max.

“Yes, because you’re so tense I didn’t think you’d feel anything else!” Max huffed. “Y-you” Max paused for a second. Isaac stopped and looked at him, still holding his arm. Gazes were soon avoided.

“M-max?” Isaac stuttered awkwardly looking up at Max ahead of him.

“I think I know why you’re so tense, but we talked about it right? I mean, you have some closure. Shouldn’t you- shouldn’t we be more relaxed after we let out what we’ve been feeling this whole time?” Max made eye contact. Both boys flushed red, but didn’t look away.

“I- I guess? I mean, I just-” Isaac paused and bit his lip. “Should we do something different now that we know? Isn’t this kind of… Isn’t this a big change?”

“I don’t- I don’t really know.” Max rubbed the back of his head, moving his hat up away from his eyes. “Do you want to?” Isaac shrugged, still biting his lip. They stood in front of each other in awkward silence for what seemed like an eternity.

“Can…” Isaac paused, chest tightened, face red in embarrassment, looked away from Max as quick as he could. “I mean… I don’t want to sound weird…” Max let out a nervous laugh.

“Everything we do or say is weird.” Isaac chuckled a bit still avoiding to look at Max’s face.

“Can we um…” He let out a sigh and looked up. “You think we could h-hold hands?” He spurted out the words. “Only if you want to, I mean, it’s pretty weird since we just found out and- I don’t want to embarrass you. I’m already embarrassed enough for the both of us and-!” Max came up to Isaac and elbowed him in the side before grabbing his hand. Isaac’s throat cut off and his heart stopped.

“I’m cool with it.” Max pulled the flabbergasted ginger forward and stifled a laugh at the dumbfounded grin. Isaac stumbled a bit and caught up with Max’s pace. Suddenly the stop was within reach. Isaac and Max stopped, both looking at the space in front of them and then at their hands.

“I- kinda don’t want to let go.” Isaac admitted, hiding his face.

“Same here.” Isaac looked at Max and grinned, both were bright red and smiling awkwardly. “We walk home together every day, you know.” Max said raising an eyebrow.

“True.” Isaac scratched his chin. He grinned obnoxiously. “Promise?” Max rolled his eyes and kissed the hand he was holding causing Isaac to sputter.

“Promise.” His voice was ridiculously soft and Isaac covered his face. Max reached up and pulled Isaac’s face towards his. “Promise?” Isaac laughed.

“Oh, yeah. I promise. No way I couldn’t promise.” The feeling of relief flooded both of them as they shared a small kiss. Max bumped foreheads with Isaac and they both laughed.

“See you tomorrow, storm dweeb.” Max smiled

“Yeah you better, metal-head.” Isaac snickered.


	4. Ouch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Issac got hurt, but has other dork children to help him. So much fluff.

Isaac was curled into a tight ball on his side, staring off into space, trying to will away the pain in his head. He didn’t think he got hit that hard, but then again, he was caught off guard and that spirit was out for blood. He was just glad the thing didn’t have claws or he’d be in a whole other world of pain. His equilibrium must have been thrown off pretty badly if he was hurting so bad in the head it made him nauseous. Closing his eyes made him feel worse, and it didn’t help that he wasn’t exactly sure where he was. He was pretty sure he was lying on a couch; maybe the club room? His vision was too blurry to tell, but at least it wasn’t bright. Isaac groaned and curled in tighter.  
“How small can he get?” Asked a quiet voice. Isabel? She sounded slightly impressed at Isaac’s ability to shrink himself. How long had he been there?  
“Maybe it’s not a good idea to be curled up…”  
“Or on a cruddy old bench.” Isabel and Ed? It sounded like them. And wait a minute, he was on a bench?!   
“Yeah, Let’s get him to the club room or something.” Isabel’s voice got a little louder.  
“Nah, my house is closer.” That was Max.  
“You sure? What about your dad?”  
“He wouldn’t care, come on.” Max sounded like he got up from crouching and Isaac nearly flipped out at the sensation of being lifted from the bench. “Calm down, it’s just me. One of you grab my hoodie for me?”  
“Sure.” Must be Isabel. Isaac’s vision was getting clearer. It was nighttime? What time was it? He saw Max, mere inches from the other’s jaw-line, but still couldn’t focus on the details. His head throbbed harshly, forcing his eyes shut. Isaac let out an involuntary whine, and pressed his forehead against Max’s collar bone. The pressure seemed to alleviate some of the pain; either that or he was becoming numb to it. The only things he could tell for sure was Max’s vice grip and Isabel and Ed’s footsteps next to and behind him.  
“Almost there, dude. Just hold out for a bit longer.” Sliding doors were heard, a quick and sharp shush was directed at what he could only assume was Zoey, and Isabel asked for ice water and a cloth. Why not just an ice pack? Do they not have those? Isaac’s eyes were screaming at the fact there was light around him. Must be a concussion. Were his eyes dilated? He would ask if it didn’t hurt to do any simple motor functions other than breathing, and even then it was a chore.  
“Couch.” He heard, or rather felt the vibrations from Max’s vocal chords. “I’m putting you down now, kay? Lay on your back, we need to clean ya up. Zoey get the lights?” He heard the click of a lamp after he was laid down and the glaring lights were shut off, leaving a warm glow from the lamp as the only source of light. Isaac opened his eyes to see Isabel inspecting him.  
“Well, at least it didn’t get your eye too bad.” She mused quietly.  
“My eye?” His voice was scratchy and talking sent another wave of dizziness through him.  
“That spirit really wanted your eyes, by the look of it. You moved just right where it did the least amount of damage.” My eyes? Blue. The spirit was obsessed with the color blue, for some reason, and lo and behold, who had ridiculously blue eyes?   
“Seeing spots?”  
“No.”  
“Blurry?”  
“Kinda.” He flinched when a cold cloth touched his left temple. Isabel blotted at his feverish skin until she was satisfied with whatever she was doing.  
“Guess you didn’t bleed too much. Lucky you; not needing stitches.” The damn spirit had claws. Isaac let out a weak groan.  
“You okay Isaac?”  
“M’fine, Zoey.” Isaac smiled, refusing to open his eyes again. He focused on steadying his breathing and forcing the dizziness away. When his breathing was nice and slow a kiss on his forehead, just shy of the sore spot, made his eyes open slightly. A Zoey kiss. She got into the habit of doing that whenever a member of the Activity Club came in with an injury of some kind. He gave her a small wink and she grinned. It was quiet for a while, every so often the eventually warmed cloth, over his eyes would be replaced with a cold one. It felt great, and helped with the dizziness. It was only until a while later, when soft whispers were heard from across the room by the stairs, did Isaac notice his hand being gently played with. He moved his fingers to intertwine with the other’s, his hand was lifted and a soft kiss was planted on his knuckles.   
Max.  
“I’m okay.” Isaac whispered.  
“I know.” Max responded quietly, continuing his gentle massage of Isaac’s hand. “Just gave us a bit of a scare when you didn’t get up right away.” A soft chuckle escaped him. “And then proceeded to completely annihilate that spirit in one strike.”  
“Is that what happened?” Max huffed a little  
“More or less. When you said you needed to lay down was probably when you scared Isabel most.” Max laughed a bit, Isaac scoffed.  
“Isabel? Scared? By me of all things? I doubt that.” He felt Max shrug.  
“She’s just really great at hiding it, is all.” Max planted a kiss on Isaac’s cheek. Isaac didn’t argue.  
“You lucid?” Isaac heard a whisper above his head.  
“For the most part.” The cloth was removed from his eyes and he blinked a few times to rid his vision of blurs. Isabel was leaning over the back of the couch and dabbed Isaac’s forehead a bit before testing his temperature with the back of her hand.   
“Well, the fever’s gone. You still dizzy?” Isaac nodded slightly. “Okay,” she held his face and stared at him for a minute casting shadows across his face. “Looks like you’re okay.” Isaac hummed a little and watched Isabel walk around and sit next to Max. Ed and Zoey soon joined, they all exchanged quiet words, and Isaac dozed off, still holding Max’s hand.


End file.
